english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's House of Mouse (2001)
Disney's House of Mouse is an American animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television. The original run was from January 13, 2001 to October 24, 2003. With the Voice Talents of *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito Pistoles *Jason Alexander - Hugo (ep35) *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse, Robo Mickey (ep51) *Tony Anselmo - Dewey Duck, Donald Duck, Huey Duck, Louie Duck *René Auberjonois - Chef Louie (ep32) *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Michael Bell - Pongo *Jeff Bennett - Announcer (ep16), Baby Shelby, Bowtique Owner (ep14; Footage), Dennis the Duck (ep26), Director (ep50), Executioner (ep14; Footage), Hourglass (ep42), Magical Mouse (ep5; Footage), Mr. Toad, Not Stand Here (ep14; Footage), Pompous Pilgrim (ep44; Footage), Priest (ep16), Prison Guard (ep9), Time (ep42), Turkey (ep44), Weasel (ep11) *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle (ep52) *Robby Benson - Beast *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella De Vil *Corey Burton - Ajax Computers Operator (ep36; Footage), Bear#2 (ep38), Bear#3 (ep38), Bull (ep29; Footage) Captain Hook, Cards, Caterpillar (ep35), Celebrity Roast Announcer (ep17), Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Dog Show Announcer (ep25; Footage), Doorknob, Duck Channel Announcer (ep25; Footage), Goat (ep26), Grumpy, How-to Narrator, J. Audubon Woodlore, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Maurice (ep51), Narrator (ep28), Parrot (ep28), Phone Operator (ep36; Footage), Professor Owl (ep22), Radio Announcer (Footage), Robo Donald (ep51), Santa Claus (ep47), Skeleton (ep10; Footage), Timothy Q. Mouse, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Walrus Captain (ep 32: Footage), White Rabbit, Zeus *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp - Merlin *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Louise Chamis - The Evil Queen *Steven Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *John Cleese - Narrator (Footage) *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes (ep35) *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Jim Cummings - Bear#1 (ep38), Big Bad Wolf, Clip Announcer (ep2), Ed, Humphrey the Bear, Jollyland Worker (ep2), Kaa (ep44), King Larry (ep24), Pete, Sensor Monkeys, Weasel, Zeke (ep7; Footage) *Keith David *Grey DeLisle - Roxanne (ep21) *Roy E. Disney - Roy E. Disney (ep17; Footage) *Tate Donovan - Hercules (ep6) *Susan Egan - Megara (ep20) *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Practical Pig, Robo Goofy (ep51), Robo Pluto (ep51), Sheriff of Nottingham (ep48) *John Fiedler - Piglet *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic, Toy Maker (ep48; Footage) *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Brad Garrett *Sam Gifaldi - Li'l Bad Wolf (ep48) *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher (ep21) *Peter Graves - How to Be a Spy Narrator (ep16; Footage) *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Princess Aurora (ep51) *Jess Harnell - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins - Chip (ep3) *Eric Idle - Pluto's Angel (ep41) *Tino Insana *Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Ostrich (ep30; Footage), Shere Khan *Penn Jillette - Pluto's Devil (ep41) *Bob Joles - Sneezy (ep11) *Clyde Kusatsu - Actor's Voice#3 (ep15; Footage) *Maurice LaMarche - Basil (ep10), March Hare, Mortimer Mouse, Ratigan (ep10), Robin Hood (ep12), Scuttle, Weasel (ep12) *Roslayn Landor - Blue Fairy (ep6) *Linda Larkin - Jasmine (ep25) *Noah Luke - Bambi (ep43) *Tress MacNeille - Chip, Daisy Duck, Dale, Flora (ep38), Little Red Riding Hood (ep2), Robo Daisy (ep51), The Fates, Queen of Hearts *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco (ep39) *Jason Marsden - Max *Denis Martell - Jose Carioca (ep32; Footage) *Diane Michelle - Daisy Duck (Footage) *Ming-Na - Mulan (ep40) *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent (ep49) *John O'Hurley - The Phantom Blot *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca *Tony Pope - Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jim Crow (ep35), Prince John *Kimmy Robertson - Feather Duster (ep4) *John Rhys-Davies - Oberon (ep34; Footage) *Rod Roddy - Mike *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *David Sabella *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Happy, Timon *Paul Shaffer - Hermes (ep40) *Kath Soucie - 90's Girl (ep2), Actress (ep16), Bimbettes, Perdita (ep29) *Florence Stanley - Wilhelmina Bertha Packard (ep36) *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Owl (ep39) *Russi Taylor - Clara Cluck, Duchess (ep25), Fairy Godmother, Fauna (ep38), Minnie Mouse, Robo Minnie (ep51), Snow White (ep22) *Mr. T - Mr. T (ep50) *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Michael Welch - Pinochio *Frank Welker - Abu (ep8), Aracuan Bird, Butch (Footage), Cave of Wonders (ep10), Cri-Kee, Figaro, Gus Goose, Lion (ep25; Footage), Lucifer (ep4), Mountain Lion, Pegasus (ep18), Salty the Seal (ep48) *Richard White - Gaston *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Lydia Pearson (ep1), Pelican (ep30; Footage) *Jane Withers (Footage) *James Woods - Hades *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck Songs *"Bag of Nuts", Performed by: Bill Farmer *"Boom Da Boom" (Disney Version), Performed by: Jim Cummings *"Humphrey Hop" (In The Bag), Performed by: Corey Burton *"I Wanna Be Like M-O-You", Performed by: Wayne Allwine and Jim Cummings *"Minnie Mouse In the House", Performed by: Carmen Carter, Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Carl Graves, Angie Jaree, Vatrena King, Mary Ellen Thompson, Fred White *"Minnie's Yoo-Hoo", Performed by: Wayne Allwine *"Mortimer Mouse", Performed by: Tress MacNeille, Russi Taylor and April Winchell *"Soup or Salad, Fries or Biscuits", Performed by: Bill Farmer (Chorus) Randy Crenshaw, Rick Logan, Bobbi Page *"The Ludwig Von Drake Song", Performed by: Corey Burton *"You Can Fly, You Can Fly (Donald Version)", Performed by: Blayne Weaver, Tony Anselmo, Christopher Steele, Bill Farmer, Corey Burton (Lost Boy Chorus) Colin Davis, Aaron Page, Bobbi Page Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons